Letters starts with ABC, & Love starts with U and Me
by sasuhina gal
Summary: Just a ABC oneshots with Jia and Memily. Might connect with each other
1. A what?

**Hey everyone. I watched the second season on Netflix and I will admit I'm very happy with the ending though I do wish Mia stayed with Jayden. I liked Lauren very much, she was nice. I wish Jayden listened to his older sister and stayed. Though her enjoying Mia's cooking, I was surprised about that. Anyway, I decided to do an ABC one-shot story. The couples will be my fav; Jia and Memily. Please enjoy the first chapter.**

**A is for **_**'A what?'**_

Jayden helped his older sister pack the last of her bags. Thanks to her they defeated Master Xandred and the world was safe until the nighlock rose again. He was upset that Lauren was leaving. He got her back, left, got her back again and now she was leaving. She was going back to the temple she trained at for more training before relocating to the Tengen Gate to be closer to her brother. But that wasn't all, all his friends, the people he thought as brothers and sisters were heading back to their normal lives while he stayed here at the Shiba House. He zipped his sister's red suitcase and carried it out to the common room where his sister was waiting. When he put the suitcase down, Lauran got up and pulled his younger brother into a big hug, which he returned.

"I'm so proud of you Jayden. I knew you could do it. Father would be so proud of you."

"Thanks. I'm going to miss you. Just when I thought I got you back, you're gone again."

"Hey, I'll be back I promise. I have to come check up on my little brother every once in a while."

Jayden gave a smile and was going to help Lauran with her bags when Ji stopped him. "I got them. Come Lauran, the car is outside."

"Wait, aren't you going to say goodbye to the others?"

"Goodbyes-or hellos-aren't my strong suit. Besides I have a feeling I'll be seeing them again." He walked her to the door and waved as she went out the door.

Jayden heard footsteps and turned around and faced his friends, "So where are you guys off to?"

"Hermano, I scored big time. I got the chance to go on a around the world fishing expo. I'll be catching fish people have never heard of." Antonio said

"I happen to see my old couch and he said I have about half a month to train for the Olympic try-outs." Kevin said, happy he would finally pursue his dream.

"I'm just glad I get to go home and take care of my sister."

"Mike," Mia said pushing the said boy forward, "Tell Jayden what you're doing."

"Oh, uh, I thought I'd go with Emily, back to her family's farm." He said embarrassed but still laced his fingers with Emily's."

"And may I say, finally. Mia what about you?" He noticed she had no bags with her."

"Um, I know this sounds a little sudden but, um, uh..."

Emily rolled her eyes and said, "Mia entered a talent search and won. She's going to be a singer."

"Wow, that's great. Congrats."

"Thanks. It's just that…the studio is close here so when they asked for an address I put here."

Jayden cocked his head to the side like a puppy when he finally got what she was trying to get at, "Mia you know you can stay here right?"

Mia's face lit up and she launched herself on Jayden, hugging him, "Thank you Jayden! Hey I'll cook a big dinner as thanks."

The others tried to hold their laughter as they saw the look on Jayden's face, "Oh, no you don't have to do that."

"Jayden, I've been taking culinary classes. My cooking is fine. Your sister loves my food."

"It's surprising she isn't in the hospital." Jayden muttered but gave a fake smile when he saw Mia's glare.

"We wish you the best of luck Jay." With that Antonio and the others walked out the house Jayden and Mia following after. They all their goodbyes and when they were all gone, Mia hugged herself.

"To think, we've been here almost 2 years and now it's gone. But if what Master Xandred said is true, we'll be back together soon."

"Well now that the war is over, I guess I can do this." Jayden kissed Mia quickly on the lips and grinned down at her.

"Jayden?"

"I thought it might be a good time to say that I had another secret, I like you."

Mia smiled and laced her fingers through Jayden's and rested her head on his shoulder, "I thought I'd never get the chance to tell you."

"Well," they turned and faced Mentor, "Guess this means I'll have help restuffing the dummies. Also I have another person to help me to teach Jayden how to have fun." He said revealing a red electric guitar.

"Whoa. Nice, like the colour." Jayden took the guitar and sat next to Ji, strumming.

"I think life for us might not be so different."

**Here's the first letter. Please review so I know whether or not to continue**


	2. Brave

**Sorry this is so late. I had a hard time deciding what 'b' should be. All I knew was that Emily and mike would be at Emily's family's farm. So please enjoy and thanks to the two people who told me about the first chapter. God I can't that happened again put the wrong document. Man that's annoying.**

**B is for**_** 'Brave'**_

If you asked Emily what she thought brave was, she would say, "My boyfriend Mike." And brave he was. He never gave up during a fight, especially with the nighlock. When the two of them went against Switchbeast, Mike thought of every possible thing that could happen. No matter what came his way, Mike never let anything bring him down.

When Emily introduced him to her father, were other guys would shake in fear, he just smiled and shook his hand. When he was given the job of cleaning the horse stalls, he didn't complain, much. When they got the call about the gap sencer going off after 5 months, Emily felt like she couldn't go back but Mike snapped her out of it.

Mike and Emily ran to the shopping district of Panorama City. when they stopped by the steps they saw two red rangers and a pink ranger fighting a group of Moggers.

"Alright, ready Em?"

With a nod, the two pulled out their Samuraizers, "Samuraizers, Go Go Samurai!" the two drew their symbols and hit them.

"Yellow Ranger, ready!"

"Green Ranger, ready!"

Two people flipped over them and landed.

"Blue Ranger, ready!"

"Gold Ranger, ready!"

The three rangers pushed away their enemies before joining the others

"Pink Ranger, ready!"

"Red Ranger, ready!"

"Rangers Together, Samurai Forever!"

**Yeah, so now everyone is back and ready to defend the world. I'm watching the Japanese version of Samurai and I'm on episode 41/42. Oh can't wait till Kaoru comes. I got the Panorama City from ****Pikatwig's ****'Power Rangers Super Samurai: The New Red. If that's the name of the city great, I'm not really sure. Since this one was so short please look forward to the next chapter.**


	3. Cat

**Sorry this is late. So many stuff started to pile up and then an idea came up for the new enemies they would have to fight but I wanted to incorporate it with this story but I don't know whether or not to. Plus I'm having some idea problems for some letters. Anyway please enjoy this short chapter**

**C is for '**_**Cat'**_

Mia wasn't sure if it was the fact that Jayden's foldingzord was a lion or if it was just his personality but she was sure of one thing; Jayden was a cat. Not literally of course

Don't believe her? Will look at the proof; when Jayden took naps, something he didn't do as much as he did before, he did it in the sun. He would be stretched out on the porch in the sun or on the outside mat depending on the sun's position. And when Mia would be out with him and he'd have his head on her lap, when she combed through his hair, she'd swear she'd hear him purr.

Also Jayden liked fish. It could have been because Antonio made something with fish almost every day. But when he was eating a snack, it was tuna fish. Oh also let's not forget his growl. Not the one he'd give when Mia pulls away during a make-out session. I'm talking about possessive or angry.

The possessive growl would come in when Spike, who moved back with his uncle, would come around Mia. He was getting more confident and Jayden would have to glare and _growl_ to get him to leave. It also came into play when some bone head thought he could charm his girlfriend into a date. One growl and the guy went running. Mia also swore she saw his eyes flash red. The angry growl come in when any person was mean to her including one of Mia's ex-boyfriends. She wasn't sure how, but he ended up on the floor with scratch marks on his face.

Yeah, Jayden was Mia's cat.

**Ok so if you guys wouldn't mind doing some chapters with the new enemies but on some chapters including the ABC thing, I'd be happy. I want to know what you want. And I also wasn't you to review.**


	4. Déjà vu

**This one-shot was written by BlueGem22. Thanks a lot. Review and give your complements to BlueGem22.**

**D is for Déjà vu**

**Written By: BlueGem22**

The Samurai were fighting the Insect Nighlok and the Moogers. Unaware, Dayu were activating a machine from a far.

"It's time for the ranger to get sticky!" The Insect Nighlok blasts his web at the Samurai rangers causing to get tangle up in knot.

"Argh! Get this thing off of me!" Kevin tries to move the web off his helmet.

"Disgusting!" Antonio exclaimed "Not fantastico!"

"Man, it's totally stuck to my suit!" Mike pulled the web off of his chest while Emily pulled the web off her foot.

Jayden and Mia manage to get the web off of them using their sword. Jayden turns to Mia "Let's deal with that Nighlok!"

"Right behind you, Jayden"

Jayden and Mia jumps in the air swinging their weapons.

"Spin Sword, Blazing Strike!"

"Spin Sword, Air Wave!"

Just when Jayden and Mia was about to strike the nighlok, a yellow energy beam wave came at them, knocking them backward to the ground.

The yellow energy beam wave blinded all the rangers. Then everything went to pitch black.

_**SSSSSSS**_

Mia gasped, opening her eyes and sat up in her bed, breathing heavy. She looked around confused and notices she was in her room _"Was it all a dream?"_ she wondered.

She got up from the bed and left out of the room. Mike, Emily, and Kevin were sitting at the counter in the kitchen counter eating breakfast while Ji was at the stove making breakfast. Antonio was already there mopping the floor when Mia walked in.

"Morning guys," she greeted.

"Morning Mia," everyone greeted her back.

"Mia, are you okay?" Emily asked when she notices the startling look on Mia.

"I'm okay; I just have a weird and bad dream".

"Do you want to talk about it?" Mike asked.

"If would make you feel better if you talk about it," Kevin suggests

"No," Mia slightly chuckles "You guys probably think it's stupid".

"Let's hear it then," said Mike who now interest in knowing what Mia dreamt of.

"Okay," Mia nodded and starts walking over to the counter when Jayden walked in from outside. He had been outside training and was tired from it. Antonio, who has been mopping the floor, saw Jayden and Mia were walking toward the wet spot.

"Uh..." he was about to warn them when Jayden accidently slips and went forward toward Mia.

"Jayden!" Emily shouted.

Mia turns to look at Jayden just in time to see him collides into her. She tries to hold her balance, but end up falling to the floor with Jayden on the top of her, kissing her on the cheek. Mia was surprised and in shock to see Jayden on top of her and his lips was on her cheek.

When Jayden realizes what he did, he immediately moves his head away from her and tries to get up

Mike, Emily, and Kevin got off the chair and went over to help Mia and Jayden.

"Sorry," Jayden said before he got up with Mike's help and then he helps Mia up.

"It's okay," Mia replied and looked away from Jayden slightly blushing "Let's eat breakfast".

"Um yeah," Jayden nods, feeling awkward after what happened with Mia. He went over and sat next to Kevin while Mia went and sat next to Emily.

"Jayden, Mia, I am so sorry about that," Antonio said, feeling terrible about what happened "I should have you guys warn earlier".

Jayden smiles "its okay Antonio, don't worry about it," he said, glancing over at Mia who was looking down at her plate while eating.

Mike clears his throat "So, Mia, what did you dreamt about?" he asked, changing the subject.

Mia looked up and notices everyone was looking at her "Well I dreamt that we were fighting an Insect Nighlok and then the yellow energy beam wave hit us, which felt so real".

"Now that's weird and creepy," Mike said.

"Do you know what your dream is trying to tell you?" Kevin asked.

Mia shook her head "No".

"Let's be glad that there no Nighlok attacking today," Mike said and continues to eat his food when gap sensor went off. Everyone drops their spoons and looked up.

"Aw man, why can't I be right for once?" Mike whined.

Jayden got up and ran to the living room with the others. Ji pulled the map up on the table

"The nighlok is at the park," Ji told them.

"Let's go!" Jayden turns to the others before he ran out the door.

_**SSSSSSS**_

They arrives at the scene all morph. Mia immediately recognizes the Nighlok.

"That's Insect Nighlok was in my dream!" she points out and every looked at her.

"You're kidding, right?" Mike stares at Mia wondering if she's joking, but when he saw her serious face, he knew she wasn't joking at all.

"Let's take that Nighlok down!" Jayden pulled out his sword as the others did the same. Then they charge at the Nighlok.

Halfway through the fight, Mia notices what the Insect Nighlok was about to do.

"It's time for the ranger to get sticky!"

"Get out the way!" She yelled to her friends and ran toward them.

The Insect Nighlok blasts his web at Samurai rangers who immediately dodge out of the way.

"Spin Sword, Air Wave!" She blocks the Insect Nighlok and reflect it right back at him.

"Ah, not fair!" The Insect Nighlok tries to get untangle from his web.

The rangers went over to Mia.

"How did you know that would happen?" Emily asked.

"It had happens in my dream".

"Anything else we should know?" Mike asked.

"The yellow energy beam wave," Jayden turns to Mia "When does that happen?"

"Right about now"

As on cue, the yellow energy beam wave appears, startling the rangers.

"Whoa!" Antonio exclaimed.

"Let's get out of here!" Mike shouted.

The Samurai rangers started to retrieve, but they weren't fast enough and end up getting hit by the yellow energy beam wave.

_**SSSSSSS**_

Mia sat up in bed panicking and looked around "Oh no, not again," she muttered. This has been her third time having the day repeating again. She got up the bed and went to the kitchen.

In the kitchen, Mike, Kevin, and Emily were sitting at the counter eating their breakfast while Antonio was mopping the floor and Ji was at the stove making breakfast. She can't believe she's experience what has happens before over again. Emily notices Mia was standing at the door with panic expression on her face.

"Mia, is everything okay? She got up and went over to her friend as Mike and Kevin turns to looked at Mia "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Mia shook her head "I'm okay".

Mike was about speaks, but Mia stopped him.

"No," She puts her hand up "I don't want to talk about it, Mike".

"How did you know what I was about to say?" He confusedly asked.

"You wouldn't understand," she notices Kevin was about to speaks "And, no it wouldn't make me feel better if I talk about".

Kevin blinks his eyes confused wondering how Mia know what he was about to say.

"Mia, what's going on?" Ji asked in concern when Jayden walked in from outside.

"What's going on?" he asked when he saw everyone expression.

"We don't know, ask Mia," Mike suggests.

"Mia, what's going on?" he walked over to her.

Mia knew what was about to occur next so she hastily grabs Jayden's arm to pulled him back and away from wet spot. Jayden has confused look on his face when Mia grabs his arm and pulled him toward her. His body collides into her causing their faces to be close to each other. Noticing how close they were, Mia blush and tries to hide it from Jayden. She quickly avoids looking at him and glances over his shoulder to look at Antonio.

"Antonio, you miss a spot," she points at the wet spot to Antonio.

"Oh," Antonio grabs the mop and went over to it "Thanks Mia".

"Okay," Mike was more confused than before "Mia, what's going on and why are you acting all weird?"

Mia sighs, knowing that she has to tell them what was happening again.

_**SSSSSSS**_

"Wait! Are you telling us that this Nighlok Insect had you stuck in a time wrap with the same day repeating all over again?" Ji asked.

Everyone is now in the living room, sitting down for a meeting. Mia had finished telling everyone what was going on.

Mia nodded.

"Like Groundhog day?" Mike asked.

Mia nodded again.

"Do you know how to stop it?" Jayden asked.

Mia shook her head "No, all I know is that day starts over again when the yellow energy beam wave hit us and I would wake up in bed again with the day repeating again".

"That sucks," Mike teased and smiled.

"Yeah," Mia chuckles "Try being one that remembers what happened and waking up on the same day with no one remembering".

"I would go insane, but not really insane".

Jayden puts his hands under chin "We need to find a way to stop this".

"How?" Mia sighs "We don't have much time to come up with a plan because about in a minute or so, the nighlok will attack and the gap sensor will go off".

"Wow, that totally suck to know," Mike chuckles and Kevin hit him in the arm.

"Wait a second," Jayden turns to Mia when he realizes something "About that yellow beam energy wave, do you remember what direction it came from?"

"Yeah," Mia nodded "Why?"

"Because wherever the yellow beam energy wave was coming from, we can track it down and stop it from being activate," Jayden explained.

"And time wrap thing will stop," Mia added with a smiled.

"Exactly," Jayden nodded "Now, here's the plan, Antonio, Mike, and Kevin will go fight that Insect Nighlok. Me, Mia, and Emily will go track where the yellow energy beam wave is at and stop it".

"Sounds like a good plan, Jayden," Ji commented.

"Thanks Ji".

Suddenly the gap sensor went off and Jayden turns to his team "Let's go!"

"Hold on a second," Mike spokes up and everyone turns to him "I have a question for you, Mia," He looked at Mia "Is there something me, Antonio, and Kevin should watch out for when fighting the Insect Nighlok?" he asked.

"His sticky web," was all Mia said before she follows Jayden out the door with everyone else.

"Here we go," Mike sighs "Guys, wait for me!" he rushes out the door to catch up with his team.

"Good luck guys," Ji said.

_**SSSSSSS**_

Kevin, Mike, and Antonio arrive to the scene where the Insect Nighlok was.

"Stop right there, buggies!" Antonio yelled, points his fingers at the Insect Nighlok.

"Huh, three rangers?"

"That's more enough to kick your butt," Mike answered.

They pulled out their Samuraizers.

"Go! Go! Samurai! Ha!" Kevin and Mike yelled.

"Gold Power! Ha!" Antonio shouted.

"Samurai rangers ready!"

"Three rangers, big deal, I'll take you down!" The Nighlok insect growled.

"Oh yeah, we just see about that!" Mike said before he, Kevin, and Antonio lunge at the Insect Nighlok.

_**SSSSSSS**_

Jayden, Mia, and Emily were running in the forest tracking down the machine. They stopped and looked around.

"The machine has got to be here somewhere," Jayden said as he looked around. Suddenly, he spotted a Mooger was coming up from behind Emily.

"Emily, Watch out!" He grabs Emily's arm, pulling her toward him.

"Spin Sword, Air Wave!" Mia slashes the Mooger from it head down to it feet making it explode into bits. Then she went over to Emily and Jayden "Emily, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Emily nodded "Thanks to you and Jayden".

"If Mooger found us, that mean we are close by," Jayden told them "Let's go".

Emily and Mia nodded and follow Jayden. They went deep into the forest and saw Dayu was operating on a machine.

"Dayu? She's going to activate now," Mia points out.

"Then we better stop her before she does," Jayden ran toward Dayu with his sword in his hands.

Mia and Emily was about to follow him when they got block by Moogers. Mia and Emily immediately fight the Moogers to get to Jayden.

"Red Ranger?" Dayu notices the Red Samurai Ranger was running toward. She leaps off of the platform of the machine and landed in front of the red ranger.

"Where do you think you are going, red ranger?"

"I'm going to stop you from activating the machine," he swings his sword at Dayu who dodges out of the way.

"Too late red ranger," she smirked.

"Huh?" He looked up to see the machine has been activated and yellow energy beam wave has emitted from it.

"No!" Mia shouted.

"Mia! Emily!" Jayden ran toward them and grabs them out of the way. The yellow energy beam wave still hit them and everyone become black.

_**SSSSSSS**_

Mia sat up in bed all frustrated. She immediately got off the bed and went to the kitchen. In the kitchen, Kevin, Mike, Emily was eating breakfast with Ji who at the stove cooking and Antonio was mopping the floor.

Mia walked in and looked at everyone "We need to talk," she sternly said.

"Is everything okay?" Emily asked the question Mia had already heard

"No, and it's important that I talk to you guys, so finishes your breakfast and will have a meeting".

"Okay," Mike looked at Mia weirdly before he turns around and eat his breakfast "Who put her in charge?" he whispers to Kevin who whacks him in the arm.

"Ow!" Mike glares at him as he rubs his arm.

Ji put the plate down "Mia, here your breakfast".

Mia walked toward her seat when Jayden came in and walked toward the counter. Mia immediately went over to Jayden to stop him from stepping in the wet stop on the floor when she ended up step in it and slips forward, right into Jayden's arm. They landed on the floor with Mia on top of him. What was more surprising is that Mia lips were on Jayden lips. Her eyes widen in shock as she realizes what was happening. She instantly got off of him and then extends a hand out toward him, which he took it. She helps him up without looking at him in the eye "I'm sorry," she muttered before she went over to her seat next to Emily.

"Antonio, you miss a spot," she points to wet spot on floor, changing the subject.

"Thanks Mia," Antonio said as he went over to mop it up.

Jayden was still standing there speechless, watching Mia.

"Jayden," Ji spokes, getting his attention.

"What is it, Ji?"

"Sit down and eat your breakfast".

"Okay," Jayden went over and sat down next to Kevin.

Everyone was eating their breakfast quietly. Mike has grin on his face. He and Emily both saw what happen between Mia and Jayden. Mike and Emily were secretly holding hands under the table without anyone noticing. Jayden notices the glances that Emily and Mike were giving each other and lift one of his eyebrows up.

_**SSSSSSS**_

At the meeting, Mia had told everyone what was going on. Now they are discussing their plans on what to do.

"We need to act quickly because Dayu is about to activate in an hour," Mia informed them.

"Alright, since Mia knew the location of the machine, me and Emily will go with her and stopped it. Antonio, Mike, and Kevin, you guys go fight that Nighlok," Jayden ordered.

"Right!" Mike, Antonio, and Kevin agreed.

"Let's go," Jayden turns and left out the door with Mia and Emily while Kevin, Mike, and Antonio wait for the Nighlok to attack.

_**SSSSSSS**_

Jayden, Emily, and Mia are near where Dayu was when a Mooger attack Emily.

"Emily, get out the way!" Jayden uses his sword as Mia grabs Emily out the way "Spin Sword, Blazing Strike!" he slashes the Mooger into bits "Let's go!"

They arrive where Dayu and immediately, Jayden, Mia, and Emily took out all the Moogers and took off toward Dayu.

"Spin Sword, Air Wave!" Mia jumps and swings her weapon at Dayu, knocking her off the platform to the ground.

"How dare you!" She growls and attacks Mia when Jayden jumps in and help Mia.

"Now Emily!" Jayden shouted to Samurai yellow ranger who nodded.

"Earth Slicer!" Emily tosses her weapon at the machine, destroying it and smashing it to bits.

"No," Dayu turn and saw the machine was wreck. She angrily turns to back to Jayden

"You!" She slashes him in the chest "You will pay for what you did!" She was about to attack Jayden again when Mia got in the way and took the hit for Jayden in the arm.

"Mia," Emily rushes over and slashes Dayu in the chest causing her to tumble backward.

"Mia, are you okay?" Jayden helps Mia up. She was grabbing her arm in pain.

"Urgh! This isn't over rangers!" Dayu growls before she vanished,

"We did it!" Mia smiled in relief before she fainted in Jayden's arms.

"Mia!" Jayden and Emily yelled.

_**SSSSSSS**_

Mia woke up and notices she was in her room. She starts to wonders if the day was repeating again for her. She quickly got off the bed and left out of the room. When she walked into the kitchen, she saw Mike, Emily, and Kevin was sitting at the counter while Antonio was moping again.

"Oh no, this can't be happening".

"Hey Mia, what's wrong?" Emily asked.

Mia was about to say something when she notices something different. She looked down at herself and notices there was a sling arm bandage on her. She looked at everyone and notices the smirks on their faces.

"Did you think that you were still experiencing the day repeating again?" Mike asked.

Mia sighs in relief and laughed "You guys play a prank on me".

"Hey Mia, are you hungry for some lunch," Ji asked.

"No, thank you," Mia replied.

"Hey, just so we clear on this," Antonio put his hands up in surrender "This was all Mike idea".

Emily went over to Mia "We are so glad that you are awake, we were worried about you".

"Mia, you did well and thanks to you Dayu won't be able to use a machine to try to open to Sanzu River," Ji told her.

"Thanks Ji" Mia answered "What happened to the Insect Nighlok?" she asked a moment later.

"Don't worry chica," Antonio smiled "Me, Mike, and Kevin already took care of it".

"That's good news," Mia smiled, but stopped when she notices a person was missing "Where's Jayden?"

"Outside training," Kevin replied.

"Thanks," Mia said before she walked outside.

_**SSSSSSS**_

Jayden was swinging his Kendo stick at the dummy when Mia found him. He leaps up into air and spinning around and around, his foot connecting squarely with the dummy. Then as he landed back his feet, he spins around and whack the dummy to the side of it stomach. Mia smiles as she watches him train.

Jayden spins around and was about to attack the dummy when his eyes landed on Mia.

"Mia," he swings his Kendo stick to his side and smile at her "How long were you out here watching?"

"For awhile now," She walked toward him "I guess I can't be your training partner," She said slightly disappointed, gesturing the sling bandage on her arm."

"Don't worry, you get your chance to train with me once your arm is fully recover," he assured as he touches her sling bandage "It was my fault that you got hurt".

"It's not your fault, Jayden," Mia smiled as she take his hands away from her sling bandage arm and held it "You would have gotten hurt or worse if I haven't jumped in".

"I know," he says unwaveringly, touching her hand that was holding his other hand with his free hand. "Mia, you're my teammate and it really..." he hesitated.

"Really what, Jayden?"

Jayden sighs "It's really hurt me to see you get hurt," he finished his sentence.

Mia felt her cheeks warm at his protectiveness. "Jayden, I know you care about me and the others, but I'm take care myself. I know the risk".

"I know you can. I just...," He looked at her hand and then at her "I don't want you to get hurt."

"I know," she smiled "It just a minor injury. Beside, we did stop that Insect Nighlok and destroy that machine," she points out.

A smile appears on Jayden when he thought about something "Yeah and you must have been scared going through a groundhog day," he said as leads Mia over to the bench and sat down with her.

"Yeah, it's scary when I have to explain to everyone what's going over and over again," she laughed.

"How times did we fall down on the floor due to the wet floor?" he asked all sudden and she looked at him slightly blushing".

"Only twice, maybe three," she admitted.

"Oh," Jayden looked up at the sky and notices it was getting dark.

"We should head back inside," Mia suggests, noticing it was getting dark. She was about to get up when Jayden grabs her free arm and she looked at him.

"Let's stay out here for awhile"

"Okay," Mia agreed.

Jayden and Mia were quietly looking up at sky. It was silence for awhile when Jayden spokes up "You know I have been thinking about that kiss".

"You have?" Mia asked, blushing.

"Yeah," he turned to her and placed his hand on her hand that was on her lap. Before Mia knew it, Jayden leans in and kisses her on the lips. She was in shock at first before she responds back to it. The kiss turns into passionate one. Mia has her free arm around Jayden's neck while Jayden has one of his hands on her cheek. The kiss didn't last long when they pulled away for air.

He smiles at her "Now, I don't have to think about that precious kiss we had before".

"Why?"

"Because this kiss is perfect".

Mia smiles and put her head on Jayden's shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her pulling her close to him. They continue to stares up at sky smiling because this is night that neither of them would ever forget.

**The End**


	5. not a letter but enjoy

**When I saw this episode on Shikinger, I was wondering why they didn't make the English version to it. It was funny. So here's my version. Mentions for our couples. This isn't a chapter, can't think of something for 'e'. Enjoy**

"I'm going shopping." Mia yelled dodging the men in black as she darted out the door. Her manager had trying to make her take cooking classes but they weren't really helping. The Kuroko-servants hidden in the shadows- came with Lauren when she returned back to the Shiba House. And just in time. When Emily and Mike had joined the fight, their new enemy appeared. There were 5 of them, all half nighlocks. Their leader said he was the nephew of Sarator. They weren't sure if it was true but his power was almost the same. They also had power over the Rangers samurai symbol with their weapons. Takeru, their leader used his katana to control fire. Mako, who seemed to be very close with Takeru, controlled wind with her Tessen Fan. Kotoha, who looked innocent but her powers showed different, controlled earth with her wind shuriken **(remember Sasuke used it in the fight with Zabuza for you anime fans out there)**. Chaiki, a hothead who was obviously with Kotoha, controlled forest with his Jumonji yari staff. And finally Ryuu, the weird one, controlled water with his yumi. Now the kuroko evacuated the people and did most of the house hold chores. But with Mia, they had troubles with the cooking.

"Guys!" Mike ran into the common room, "one of the Kuroko told me that Mia's cooking?"

"Oh how did we look this over? I thought her manager was making her take cooking classes." Kevin said

"They kicked her out." Jayden said

"I have no idea what you guys are complaining about. There's nothing wrong with her cooking." Lauren said, playing with her CatZord. Antonio had made it for her when he realised though a ranger, she didn't have a Zord since the LionZord went to Jayden. It was the say colour scheme but it rolled into a ball.

"Says you. I don't understand how you can eat the guck. She said she's going to be making some oriental food from Japan. I do not want to see how that turns out." Emily said, dreading how she'd survive without dinner that night. "Think the kuroko can salvage it into something descent?"

"We can only hope." Jayden prayed. Girlfriend or not, no one wanted to have Mia's cooking.

**At the Sanzu River**

Octoro growled under his breath as he poured sake for his new master, a half-nighlock. Takeru brushed his black hair from his face before he accepted the cup.

"I don't know what you're growling about. Be happy you're still alive thanks to us. And I do happen to show you manners unlike your last master." Takeru quipped

"But my master has been downgraded to a half-nighlock. Plus the nephew of the two timing snake Sarator."

"Look, we've been through this already, Sarator may have been my uncle but I'm happy he's gone, rotting in the deepest pits of hell. Splitting the world in two, please. A fool's dream." He said sipping the sake.

"Why are you here again?"

"I want to bring back my sister, Karou. We each lost someone important to us because of my stupid uncle and we're going to us the human souls to do it. They'll still be alive but they'll be missing a part of them that they can only hope to regrow."

"Private parts?"

"No you sea squid!" Takeru yelled throwing the cup at Octoro's head. He yelped when it struck his forehead, "Watch your tongue. Kotoha is near."

"So? Ow." Takeru threw his shoe at him next

"I think of everyone in my group as family, I will not have them tainted by your foul words."

"Takeru!" Kotoha's voice flowed around the ship. Takeru sent Octoro a glare that said, 'taint her and your steamed squid.' "Takeru, look at this." She had a human magazine in her hand. She flipped through a few pages, showing Takeru the pictures of happy families. "If we separate the kids from the parents…" she trailed off

"Content form being with their parents replaced by abandonment. We could use that. Good work Kotoha. You and Mako take care of this."

"Yes sir." With that she walked off back to the main part of the deck. "Nakinakite come aboard." A nighlock that looked almost like the one that took Emily's soul minus the mouths, came on board.

"Yes mi' lady?"

"I have heard you specialize in children crying?"

"Yes my Shiro-Oniko will make the parents think they are their children causing the children to cry. Plus just wait till you see my Aka-Oniko. You'll be on your back laughing."

"Excellent. Let's go. Mako, come on."

**Back at the human world**

Mia walked out of the grocery only to bump into Spike. He moved back with his uncle when his father had to go to Switzerland for something. **(Get it? Cause the show is filmed in Switzerland?)**

"H-hi Mia."

"Hi Spike. How are you?" Mia asked smiling. Spike felt himself melt.

"Uh, oh, um, I was going to do groceries but since I saw you, could you sign this?" he pulled out a copy of Mia's single CD, I'm ALIVE.

"Uh sure." She signed it and gave it back. Spike was about to continue talking when they heard a child crying. Mia looked and on the sidewalk was a young boy crying on the sidewalk. She walked over to him and kneeled, "Sweetie, what's wrong?"

"Mommy…mommy." He only said that but pointed to a woman walking to a car holding the hand of some white man-thing.

She went over to the woman, "Excuse me? But is that your child?" she asked pointing to the crying boy

"No this is my child right here." The woman said holding the white thing by its arms, as if presenting her child to his girlfriend.

"That thing?" Mia blurted out without thinking.

"Thing? It's rather rude to call someone's child a thing. Learn some manner's young lady." The woman scolded, "Come on Ryan let's go."

Mia heard another cry and saw another parent with the thing, their real child running after her father. Everywhere she looked, they kept popping up with the kids running and crying to their parents who didn't notice them at all.

"Nighlock."

"Ha ha," She turned and Nakinakite stood on a building, Mako and Kotoha behind him. "Say hello to my Shiro-Oniko. With these guys, the parents don't even realize that it isn't their child." He threw another white ball at another parent who had their child on their shoulders. In a flash of smoke the child fell to the floor, the white thing in the child's place. The parent continued to walk away, not even seeing their child calling after them. As they cried, balls of light flowed upwards to the two half-nighlocks.

"The feeling of abandonment. Oh this works perfectly huh Kotoha?" Mako asked

"Defiantly." She replied, the two looking mockingly at Mia.

**Back at the Shiba house**

Kevin and Mike were doing crunches, while Emily and Antonio held their feet down. The Shiba siblings sat on the floor in the inside dojo.

"If we can shrink our stomachs, we might be able to stomach the walking nightmare we're about to experience." Kevin said

"Guys, Mia's cooking isn't that bad." Lauren said, trying to defend the wind ranger, "tell 'em Jayden."

"That's a joke right? She got kicked out of culinary school, in her first week."

"What, I don't understand, is how you can stomach that stuff." Antonio said

"It's not that bad. Her cooking is really unique."

"That's kinda our point." Emily said

"Mia's just a little inexperienced. Besides, she's like a sister to everyone."

"Well that's true. The other night, I was feeling a little homesick and was playing my flute outside. When I was going back inside, there she was. I thought I woke her up with my playing but when I was going back inside, she hugged me and told me, it's ok to cry sometimes'. It wasn't until then I realised how much I need to let the tears out." Emily said

"See? So do you think you can survive her cooking?"

"No!" everyone replied.

"I'm having the Kuroko help out so it should be a bit edible." Jayden said when the Gap Sensor went off as well as his Samuraizer. As the group headed down the hall Jayden answered, "Mia?"

"They're at the grocery store. I'm going ahead."

After Mia hung up she opened her Samuraizer again, "Samuraizer! Go, go Samurai! Pink Ranger, ready!" she put her disk on and spun it, "Sky Fan!" with one blast, the nighlock was falling to the floor.

"Oh you are going to pay for that, pinkie."

"I'd like to see you try. You got some nerve stealing those kids' content."

"Whatever pinkie. Mi' ladies, permission to slice and dice her?"

"Let me take care of her." Mako's long brown hair started to fly everywhere as she pulled out her Tessen Fans. She jumped up, throwing one at her. Mia blocked with her Fan before she turned it back to her sword and took a swipe at Mako. Her attack was blocked by Mako's fan. She was then hit from behind by the nighlock. She fell to floor, in pain.

"Well I said I'd take care of her, but Kotoha and I need to get these soul parts back to the ship. Take care of her will you?"

"Yes. But please stay till the other rangers come. You'll be pleased you did." Mako and Kotoha nodded and disappeared to the top of a building, leaving the nighlock laughing before yelling, "Take this!" he let out a burst of power that would of Mia, had Jayden and Lauren not jumped in a used their Fire Smashers to block it. Emily and Antonio followed behind, and helped Mia up.

"Sorry we're late. Are you ok?" Emily asked

Nakinakite growled before turning around, to see Kevin and Mike bring their swords down. He blocked with his spiked staff and pushed them off. "You guys are annoying. So, say hello to my Aka-Oniko!" he threw two red balls on Kevin and Mike's back. They turned into red versions of the white things with a face mask.

"Hey, get this thing off!" Mike yelled. That's when they started crying, loudly. The two began to get to their knees

"They're getting heavier!"

"What did you do?" Lauren asked

"My Aka-Oniko get heavier the more they cry. And don't even try cutting them down. Lady Mako?" the nighlock asked. The wind nighlock opened her fan and threw it at the one on Kevin's back. It went right through it, turned a multitude of colours and then when it got to Kevin, the attack hit. "The damage goes on to its bearer. So don't bully my offshoots." Nakinakite ran forward, brushing off everyone with one hit of his staff, but when he reached Mia, she jumped back immediately. They held off when they pulled away, and dodging Mia's next attack, his spiked staff hit Mia so hard she went flying. She didn't dimorph but she was in pain, epically on her side. Emily and Lauren ran to her.

"Mia, are you ok? Hold on."

Nakinakite continued to laugh when he turned to block Jayden's attack. The two faced off, when Nakinakite was hit by disks from LightZord. With his back to Jayden, he was venerable to an attack, which Jayden took. What he didn't realise till the last second was that Nakinakite planted an Aka-Oniko on him. It took form and started crying. Jayden fell back, as the Aka-Oniko screamed its head off.

"Oh my, he was right. We would be on our backs laughing." Kotoha said, as she watched 3 of the 7 rangers deal with the Aka-Oniko

"Wait till Takeru hears this. He might actually laugh at this one. Nakinakite, you're running out of water, let's go." With that all 3 of the nighlocks disappeared. Mia finally felt good enough to stand.

"What do we do?" Lauren asked, watching as the boys were being crushed onto the floor.

"He said, the more they cry, the heavier they get right? I got an idea."

**Back at the Shiba House**

"Look how cute. Look at this." Mia cooed at the Aka-Oniko on Jayden, as she spun a windmill that made noise as it spun. It stopped crying and Jayden was finally able to breath. Emily shook at rattle in the face of the one on Mike, while Lauren took care of Kevin.

"They're a lot easier to carry when they're not crying." Kevin said

"Yes, but this will put you at a disadvantage. We will have to wait until this nighlock shows up again before we can remove these things."

"I can't take this anymore." Mike said flicking the Aka-Oniko on the ear, which caused it to start crying, which cause the other to start right after them. Mia held Jayden up as he was about to fall off the sofa, Lauren holding Kevin's wrist in attempt to stop him from falling over to. Emily stooped down and shook the rattle in the Aka-Oniko's face getting it to stop crying, the others finally stopping.

"That's a good boy. Yes you are; Mike if you make you one cry, they all do." Emily warned as she shook the rattle.

"She's right, keeping them happy is the key. Watch this; who's a good boy? Where'd Toni go? Peak-a-boo!" Antonio cooed at the one on Kevin's back.

"Well I'm off." Mia said, handing the windmill to Mentor.

"Where are you going?"

"I asked the Kuroko to get the kids to the studio. My manger, Trent, is taking care of them till I get there. I'll take care of them till the nighlock will appear again."

"I'll come with you." Emily said.

"Great, then Lauren and Antonio can stay here and help keep the kids happy."

Everyone nodded when the one on Mike started to cry. After fumbling, he began to pat the Aka-Oniko's arm, repeating what a good boy he was. As the two girls left, Lauren giggled at Jayden's attempts to calm his Aka-Oniko.

At the studio, Trent, a brown haired Hispanic man, sighed at the failed attempts of the Kuroko trying to cheer up the kids. They attempted a peak-a-boo only to scare the kids more.

"Now I understand why you were put in charge of teenagers. You can barely take care of kids." He said

"Kia!" Everyone turned to see Emily and Mia standing across from each other, kendo sticks creating an X.

"Ha!" Emily striked out. Mia blocked and aimed for Emily's legs. Emily jumped to dodge but when she landed she slipped, "AH!"

"Emily!" Mia cried when she heard the clapping of the children.

"They're just like the Samurai Rangers."

"That's so cool!"

"Nice." Mia whispered as Emily smiled up at her.

Trent looked pleased at what he saw. He pulled out a demo album and handed it to one of the Kuroko. "Think you can put the stereo over there?" the Kuroko nodded and went over. He put it in and pressed play

_**Time keeps on flowing**__**  
**__**The past becomes now**__**  
**__**The spirits of Japan start awakening**__**  
**__**Exhibiting seriousness**__**  
**__**It is dangerous if you downplay it**__**  
**__**If you show an opening, there will be no tomorrow**_

_**Now it's time to go, Samurai**__**  
**__**In order to protect those lives**__**  
**__**The power of the words will explode**_

_**For a samurai**__**  
**__**There is no treason**__**  
**__**It is the pact he once made with his friends**__**  
**__**Always serious**__**  
**__**Sometimes regretful**__**  
**__**There's a feeling to not be beaten even during practice**_

_**In the uproarious festival, the main stars appear!**_

_**Rising up in a flash**__**  
**__**Now it's time to go, Samurai**__**  
**__**We want to save this sinking world**__**  
**__**Cut, cut, dance, dance**__**  
**__**Seven hearts come together as one**_

_**In order to make these great dreams shine on**__**  
**__**Today, too, the morning sun rises**_

_**Put your love and courage into your sword**__**  
**__**The darkness that blocks your way**__**  
**__**Let's take this challenge (let's take this challenge)**_

**In the Sanzu River**

Takeru caressed Mako's back as he looked at from her seat on his lap. "You and Kotoha did very well Mako. I'm very proud. Now anything I can get you?"

"Other than yourself? I was hoping on going to the human world to get something for Kotoha?"

"Anything for you my wind mistress." Mako giggled and leaned down only for the two of them to be interrupted by Kotoha's scream.

Kotoha watched in horror as she saw the souls they collected flew away, into a crake.

"Kotoha!" she turned to see Takeru, "What is going on?"

"I didn't do this I swear. All of a sudden the souls are going back to the human world."

"Not only that," Octoroo yelled from the side of the ship, "The water is decreasing!"

"Mako! Kotoha! Go back to the human world and find out what's making this happen!" Takeru yelled. The girls disappeared and Takeru slammed his fist into the post, shaking the boat. "Nakinakite don't just stand there, get going." The nighlock left, in terror of being ripped apart by the half-nighlock.

**Back in the human world**

Children's laughter rang through the studio as Emily, Trent, Mia and the Kuroko chased and played with the kids. Mia ran after a group of kids, her laughter mixing with theirs when she suddenly stopped and held her side. She grimaced in pain, the attack from before was taking a toll on her.

"Emily," she called from where the yellow ranger sat in the middle of a group of girls. The blonde's smile fell from her lips when she saw Mia's pained face, "I'll be right back. Look after the kids for me ok?"

Emily followed Mia out and watched she slid down, her back on the door, "Mia, what's wrong?" then she saw blood staining her shirt, "Mia you're hurt! Wait, that time he hit you; why didn't you say anything?"

"I'm fine. You go ahead, I'll be with you soon."

"You are not fine. You just rest ok? Everyone's a lot happier now, thanks to your idea."

Mia looked over her shoulder to inside the studio were a few girls were playing 'tea party'. "I wish I could of done that. When I was younger, I wanted to play it with my mom but she was never home. And then when she became paralysed I trained hard so I could be the best I could be. Singing with Terry was the only normal thing I did and by then I was too old to play 'house' and 'tea party' anymore."

"For me, whenever Serna had free time, we'd play. I guess it was an advantage to have an older sibling. Just when you think you can live a normal life, this happens."

"Times like this, I sort of feel like nothing will ever be normal. Mako can make me so mad sometimes, I feel like we can never win." Emily stared at Mia before Mia gave a fake smile, "Listen to me, I must sound like a person who hates their life. Let's go back inside." Emily hugged Mia. "Em?"

"You always care about people than you do yourself. You always give us hugs, now it time we give you one. Like you said, it's ok to cry sometimes. You feel upset so just go ahead, cry." Mia closed her eyes and hid her face in Emily's shoulder.

Emily sensed something and pushed Mia down. Three blasts hit the wall above them. They turned and saw the nighlock, Mako and Kotoha glaring at them.

"So you're the ones who have been returning the souls back to the children. I should of known." Mako said, opening her fans.

"Get the kids out of here." Mia yelled to the Kuroko and Trent. Turning back to the half-nighlocks she said, "I'm not going to allow you to hurt the children anymore."

"Samuraizers! Go go Samurai!" two Kuroko threw smoke bombs. Outside the studio, the nighlock, Kotoha and Mako jumped out scaring a few stars. The fimilar thumbing of a presentation drum and the flags with the Shiba symbol on it. A screen passed and on the other side stood Emily and Mia, in uniform.

"Rangers ready! Rangers together, samurai forever!"

"We are putting a stop to you right now! Nakinakite, finish them."

"With pleasure." He said pulling his spiked staff out. He ran towards them, Emily and Mia going forward as well. Mia somersaulted while Emily slashed him, Mia attacking from behind. They both kicked him in the stomach after blocking an attack. He backed up before launching a blast attack on them. As the two got back up, Mia dropped to her knees as her injury affected her body.

"Mia, are you ok?" Emily saw the nighlock come closer. She stud up and spun the disk on her sword, "Earth slicer!" she threw the shuriken only for it to be hit back to her.

"Emily! We can't do this by ourselves." In the distance she heard cry. They saw Jayden, Mike and Kevin trying to move but thanks to insistent crying, the 3 of them couldn't stay up even to draw their symbols. Lauren and Antonio ran after them, running towards the girls.

Mako laughed, "You rangers are finished! Wind scythe!" the four rangers cried as they were sent flying. "Now we can finally revive our loved ones without trouble."

"I thought we told you, you don't have to use your powers like this." Lauren said.

"You don't know what it's like to lose someone."

"Yes I do, Antonio!"

"Right behind you. Samurai Morpher, gold power."

"Go go samurai! We'll take care of the half nighlock." Lauren and Antonio jumped as they aimed attacks at the two girls.

"You two won't last a second!" Nakinakite yelled before letting out another blast. Mia and Emily split dodging the attack.

"Emily, let's combined our symbols. I think it can weaken him enough for us to take a hit."

"Right." Emily drew the symbol for 'mountain' while Mia drew the one for 'wind'. It combined and created 'storm' Nakinakite was lifted into the air.

Mia jumped in the air and the two spun the disks, "Dance of heaven and earth!" the two landed as Nakinakite blew up.

With Lauren and Antonio, Lauren kicked up her Fire Blaster and tried attacking Kotoha but she was too quick. Lauren kicked it up again and thrusted forward only for Kotoha to land on the blaster. "Kinda heavy huh?" Kotoha mocked as Lauren had trouble holding it. She always hated using the Fire Blaster because it was too heavy for her. "Try shurikens, they're so much lighter!" Kotoha yelled as she threw her earth shuriken at Lauren. She ducked down, throwing Kotoha off of the fire blaster as she kicked it up once more."

"Kotoha!" Mako yelled as she blocked Antonio's Barracuda Blades. She thrusted her fans up and slashed him in the chest before going to the young half-nighlock's aid. "Let's get out of here." The two disappeared. Jayden, Mike and Kevin, in uniform, ran towards everyone.

"Nice work you two. Now for the big one. Here Mia." Jayden said, throwing Mia the black box.

"Super Samurai Mode!"

"Lion foldingzord!

"Dragon foldingzord!"

"Bear foldingzord!"

"Ape foldingzord!"

"Turtle foldingzord!"

"Clawzord, let's go!"

"Claw Armour MegaZord! We are united!"

"Get a feel of my Aka-Oniko, super-sized!" the red nighlock said throwing two orbs at the Megazord which flew right past them only to hit them in the back. The MegaZord went forward with the weight of Aka-Oniko

"Heavy!"

"Cat foldingzord, Mega mode power!" a red and black mechanical cat appeared next to the MegaZord and began to rub it's self against it like a cat who missed its owner. The Aka-Oniko then got lighter. Jayden, Kevin and Mike pulled out their swords and attached the Tiger, Swordfish and BeatleZord disks to their swords.

"Battlewing Megazord!" Kevin pushed his sword forward causing the Battlewing to land on the back of the nighlock.

"Hey this is heavy! Get off!"

"Kevin what are you doing?" Mike asked

"Now we both have to same handicap."

"Kevin, wouldn't it of made more sense to attack from the sky?" Jayden pointed out

Kevin stayed silent as he realised this, "Uh opps?"

"Kevin." Lauren sighed, "But now your free to attack."

"Double Katana Strike!" the Battlewing flew up to avoid the attack. The ClawZord turned as the nighlock blew up and the Battlewing and Catzord stood next to it.

"Samurai Rangers, victory is ours." Mia said

"I'm sorry!" Kevin tried to apologize

"Oh stay over there." Mike yelled back.

Later, Mia and Emily watched as the children's parents ran to them as they came out of the studio. Mia smiled at the children's happy expressions.

Later at the Shiba house everyone sat at the outside as they waited for the Kuroko and Mia to bring out dinner.

Jayden looked around, "Where's Antonio?"

"He said something about being invited to do night fishing." Mentor said

"Lucky brat." Mike muttered at the Kuroko brought out dinner.

"Wow, Mia, it's looks great!" Lauren complemented.

"Thanks. I didn't have much time so I'm glad it came out ok. Go on try it." Mia urged. The boys and Emily slowly grabbed something with their chopsticks before putting it in their mouths quickly.

"Good, it tastes good." Mike said

Emily and Jayden nodded with pleased expressions on their faces

"Well the Kuroko made mostly everything, but the Tsukeawase, thinly sliced meat with relish, is my recipe."

Jayden made a sound as he put a piece of Tsukeawase in his mouth. When everyone looked at him they realised he heard the warning to late. The chopsticks fell from his hands as his eyes rolled back and he almost fell if the Kuroko didn't catch him."

Cries for Jayden to come to his senses where cried as Lauren put a piece in her mouth. She gave a satisfied nod to Mia who smiled back. Antonio was coming in but when he saw the commotion he slowly walked back.

**Yeah, so this isn't a chapter but more of a filler with explnations. Please also, for 'F', I'm doing 'Father', should I do Shikenger episode 34 or make my own. You chose. Part of your world is coming up next.**


	6. Eavesdropping

**Written by BlueGem22, thanks again for helping. Again, please vote whether you want Shikenger episode 34 or something of mine for 'F'**

**E for Eavesdropping**

**Written by: BlueGem22**

Mike was walking around the house looking for Emily. "I wonder where Emily went?" he muttered as he looked around. He searches in the kitchen, but Emily wasn't there. Then he tries searching outside at the training area only to find Kevin there, training by himself.

"Hey Kev"

"Hey Mike," Kevin answered as he turns around and notices Mike. "What's up?"

"Have you seen Emily?"

"No, I haven't". Kevin shook his head. "Why?"

"Emily said that she would be my sparring partner today, but I haven't seen her anywhere since I woke up". Mike explained.

"Maybe she has to run an errand for mentor or something," Kevin assumed.

"You probably right," Mike agreed. "By the way, where are Jayden and Mia?"

"They went grocery shopping, maybe Emily went with them".

"What's the occasion?"

"Mia wants to cook something nice for us".

"Oh no!" Mike eyes widen. "That's bad news". He groaned, not liking the idea of Mia cooking because he knows that she's not very good with cooking.

"Tell me about it," Kevin smirked. "I don't know how we are going to get out of this one".

"We'll just have to try our best to digest the food down to make Mia happy".

"I guess you right".

"Yeah," Mike smiles. "I still can't believe that Lauren like Mia cooking," He recalled back to where Lauren first tried Mia's food and actually like it. He, Mike, and Emily were surprised by it.

"That was shocking to me," Kevin nodded.

"Well, I'll let you get back to your training". Mike starts to walk back inside when Kevin stopped him.

"And where are you going?"

"I'm going to look for Antonio," Mike answered before he left inside.

**XXXXXX**

Mike went to the dojo to see if Antonio was there. He was about slide the door open when a noise makes him stopped. It was Lauren laughing, which was a surprised to him because he never seen or heard Lauren laughs before.

"What's going on in there?" He questioned himself.

He decides to stay put and listen to what going on in the dojo.

"Okay, you need to relax Antonio, I'll go slow and easy for you," said Lauren.

"Alright," Antonio answered.

"Okay, you going to do what I do, okay?"

"Okay, no problemo".

"Huh, what the?" Mike stares at the door confused, wrinkling his eyebrows.

"Ok, here I go," Lauren spokes again. "How does that feel?"

"Great!"

Mike eyes widen when he realizes what Lauren and Antonio probably doing in the dojo "No way!" he mouthed.

**XXXXXX**

Later on, Jayden, Mia, and Emily have returned, walking in from the gate. Jayden was carrying the most bags while Mia and Emily only carried two bags. They notices Kevin was training by himself.

"Hey Kev!" Emily exclaimed.

"Hey guys," Kevin stopped with his training and walked over to them. "Oh, Emily, Mike was looking for you. He said that you were going to be his training partner".

"Yeah, I remember, I hope he wasn't mad because I left with Jayden and Mia".

"No, he wasn't. Matter of fact, he's probably in the dojo with Antonio".

"I'll go find him," Emily turns to Mia who kindly took the bags from her and ushers her to go. "Thanks Mia". She smiles and left to go see Mike.

"C'mon, I'll help you put the stuff away,' Jayden offers with a smile.

"Thanks,' Mia nodded with a smiles and follow Jayden inside.

"I'm going to see what Antonio and Mike are doing," Kevin said.

"Go ahead, you need a break Kevin," Jayden agreed before he left inside with Mia. Kevin puts his kendo stick away and then left inside.

**XXXXXX**

Emily went to dojo and found Mike standing by the door staring at it. _"Why is Mike standing by door?"_ She wondered before she walked over and touches his shoulder.

He jumps and turns around. "Emily?" he quietly said when he notices that it was just her,

"Yeah, it's me".

He sighs. "Don't scare me like that".

"Sorry Mike, but why are you standing here, aren't you supposed to be in there with Antonio?"

"Come here," he gestures her to come closer. "I think Antonio and Lauren are doing some funny business in there".

"Wha" Mike covers her mouth before Emily could shouts. "Hey, be quiet or else they'll hear you".

Emily gently moves Mike's hand away from her mouth. "Mike, they're not doing anything nasty in there, so don't think that way".

"Just listen,"

Emily sighs, "Okay

"Ow! You're hurting me," Antonio yelled.

"Sorry, I'll go easy on you," Lauren answered.

Emily turns to Mike and gave him a "what are they doing in there" look.

"Like I say, they're doing funny business in there," Mike answered.

"Are you about that, Mike?"

Emily wasn't sure if she should believe Mike because she knew Antonio wouldn't do that Jayden's sister because he's Jayden best friend since they were kids.

"I'm sure," Mike answered with no doubt in her eyes.

"Sure about what?" a voice spokes all sudden causing Mike and Emily startle. They quickly jump away from the door and turn to see Kevin standing few inches away from them. He was folding his arms giving them an odd look "What are you two doing?"

"Uh?" Emily turns to Mike, wondering what he would say because she has no explanation.

"Um, well we are..." Mike tries to think up something to say "We are inspecting..." He looked around for something when he touches the wall "the wall". He finished.

"Inspecting the wall?" Kevin asked, totally not buying what Mike was saying. "Really?"

"Fine," Mike sighs and threw his hands in air. "We are eavesdropping," he admitted.

"Both of you are eavesdropping?"

Mike and Emily nodded.

"You I can believe," Kevin looked at Mike and then at Emily. "Emily, why are you eavesdropping with Mike?"

"Because... well," Emily smiles. "Mike thinks that Antonio and Lauren are doing funny business in there". She gestures her head toward the door.

"What! That's crazy," Kevin shook her head. "I'll go in there and check," He walked toward the door to slide it open when Mike grabs his arm and pulled him back.

"No Kev, just listen".

Kevin sighs and shook his head "This is stupid".

Mike shushes him and points at the door.

"It's my turn," they heard Antonio said.

"Okay," Lauren answered.

"Ow!" Lauren yelled.

"Sorry, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine".

"Are you sure you're okay because I don't want you to limp out of here because the Jayden and others will question about it".

"Don't worry I'm okay, let's continue".

Kevin's jaw dropped open as he stares at the door. Then he turns to Emily and Mike. "What does Antonio think he's doing? He whispers. "He has no right to do this, I'm going in there?" He was about to barges in when Mike grabs his arm.

"Mike, let go of me," he whispers in a loud tone. "I can't just stand here and let Antonio do funny business in there with Jayden's sister. Jayden is going to be angry".

"Mike, I have to agree with Kevin," Emily placed a hand on Mike's shoulder. "I think we should stop them or else Jayden will be mad".

"Mad about what?" Jayden's voice asked.

All three them jump and quickly move away from the door. They turn to see Jayden standing there with his arms fold and next to him was Mia who was standing there with a curious look.

**XXXXXX**

Earlier, Jayden and Mia were in the kitchen. They were finishing put the grocery stuffs away and are now cooking breakfast together. Ji came in and asked if they need help.

"No, it's okay Ji," Jayden answered. "We got it from here".

"Anyway, we are almost finish and was planning to get the others to come and eat," Mia added with a smile.

"Okay, you two go get the others and I'll get the breakfast ready when you guys arrive back".

Jayden nods and grabs Mia's hand. "C'mon Mia, let's go get the others," He smiles. "I can't wait to try the food we made".

"Me either," Mia agreed and follows Jayden while Ji watches the pan the on the stove. "Hm, this looks this delicious," he remarked as he stares at the food in the pan.

**XXXXXX**

Jayden and Mia went to the living room to see if the others were there, but it was empty. They went to the dojo and saw Mike, Kevin, and Emily there. All three of them were standing near door, leaning close to it.

"Mike, I have to agree with Kevin," they heard Emily said. "I think we should stop them or else Jayden will be mad".

Jayden glances over at Mia who looked up at him with a curious look. Then he steps forward and spokes "Mad about what?"

All three them jump and quickly move away from the door. They turn too looked at him and Mia with "uh oh I got caught" look.

"Guys, what's going on?" Mia asked.

"Nothing," all three of them answered with a smile on their faces.

"Really?" Jayden asked, lifts one of his eyebrows up.

Mike was about to say something when a crash in the dojo room interrupt him.

"What was that?" Jayden quickly walked up to dojo and placed his hands on the door.

"Wait!" Kevin, Mike, and Emily shouted.

"What?"

"Uh, nothing," they replied.

Jayden slides the doors open and walked inside with Mia. Emily, Kevin, Mike were expecting Jayden to freak out and yelled, but nothing happen. They stare at each other in confusion before they went inside.

"Huh?" the three of them stare at the floor to see Antonio and Lauren on the floor still wearing their clothes.

"What's going on in here?" Jayden asked, breaking the silence.

Antonio got off the floor and help Lauren up "We were sparring. Lauren was teaching me some moves and then I was teaching her some of my moves". He chuckles. "What were you guys think we were doing?"

"Nothing," Mike, Kevin and Emily answered, feeling embarrassment for assuming things. Jayden and Mia were staring at the three of them wondering what they were assuming that Antonio and Lauren were doing in the dojo.

Kevin and Emily glare at Mike who shrugs and smiles sheepishly "Sorry," he mouthed.

"Then what was that crashing noise we heard?" Mia asked.

Lauren smiles "I accidently trip and fell, taking Antonio down with me," she admitted.

"Oh okay," Mia smiles. "So, are you guys doing anything else?"

"No," Everyone shook their head.

"Great!" Mia claps her hands together. "I made you guys breakfast, let's go eat". She smiles and left to the kitchen.

"Sound good to me," Lauren answered and then follow Mia.

Kevin, Mike, Emily, and Jayden stare at each other.

"Man," Mike complains. "I should have said that I have plan".

Jayden and Emily smiles and shook their head as they left the dojo. Emily placed a hand on Mike's shoulder and said "That too bad, Mike". Then she left with Jayden.

"Well, let's go before our food get cold," Kevin teased before he follows Jayden and Emily.

"Man," Mike muttered before he left out the dojo room.

**The End**

**So, what do you think? Please review.**


	7. Father

**So on popular vote (1-from BlueGem22) I'm doing my version of episode 34 in Shinkenger.**

_**F is for Father**_

"I'm so tired!" Mike whined as he and the others walked in from training.

"I think we did pretty well today." Lauren said as she took a towel from a Kuroko.

"Mia," Mentor said walking up to the group, "You have a visitor."

"Huh?"

"Come." He pushed her into the common room where 2 men were. One sat on one of the couches, the other standing, his back to Mia. The man turned and revelled a man about 40, with salt and pepper hair of Asian descent. Mia stared in shock at the man.

"Mia." He said in a voice of relief mixed with something that made it sound like he was happy to see her. On the couch was Terry, Mia's brother.

"That's Terry. What's he doing here?" Antonio said.

"Who?"

"Mia's younger brother." Jayden explained to his sister.

"It's so good to see you again." The man said. Then he saw the group behind her. Mia kept her eyes on the man. "Hello, nice to meet you, I'm Mia's father, Mamoru Watanabe."

"Father?" everyone asked

In a moment of pure adorable Emilyness, Emily asked, "So you were the old pink ranger?"

"What? Oh no, I'm not in the blood line of the samurais. That was Mia's mother, Erika. I was just adopted into the family when I married Erika. Pink Ranger." Mia's father laughed.

"Daddy." Mia finally spoke, mad at her father for making Emily feel bad. It was an honest mistake.

Her father turned and looked at her. "Finally, I can hear your voice."

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"I want you to quit the Samurai Rangers." He pulled out a Hawaiian lay and laughed a little, "Come live with me in Hawaii."

"Huh?" Mia's asked, her face full of shock, "Quit the Samurai Rangers? I don't understand. Why is this coming up so suddenly?"

"Sweetie, the war is over, there's no need to stick around. So, you and your brother will come with me to Hawaii. Your mother wants this."

"My mom?" Mia's face closed up a little. Jayden really wanted to know what was going on. He didn't really remember Mia's mother but he knew she was paralyzed from waist down after the war with Xandrid.

"Your mother wants you back home."

"But…" Mia remembered snippets of her leaving a house, chasing after something. It was a memory she didn't want to relive. Jayden was about to walk forward when Lauren stopped him. She shook her head as an indication not to push it.

"Since the real reason she was here is now dealt with, she can come home right?" Mia's father asked Mentor, "My company will help with anything you need. Just consider us the Kuroko of Hawaii." He said giving Mentor a lay.

"Wait, don't make this decision yourself!" Mia yelled when the Gap Scener went off. Turning on the map, Jayden saw it was the same school they went to when Terry came. "I'm not going to quit being a samurai, so you can just forget it." Mia said, giving her father the lay before running for the door, Jayden and the others going after her.

"I guess I should have come earlier." Mamoru wondered, Terry shaking his head.

"So I assume her career is going ok?" Terry asked Mentor

"Climbing the music charts, her manager knows and I keep walking in on her and Jayden."

"No way! Jayden?" Terry than noticed the look of pure death on his father's face, "I really hope Jayden can run fast."

A group of elementary school students and their teachers ran down the stairs, screaming from the Moggers that were swiping their swords at them. The few that were still in a classroom are grabbed by Moggers who then left in gaps in the room. One girl fell as everyone ran out the door. She screamed when a Mogger was about to grab her. Mia's sword hit him before he could grab the girl. They were at the same school they fought Moggers at before when Terry visited, except there were kids now. Mia picked up the little girl as the other rangers ran in.

"Mia, Lauren, get the kids out of here. We'll deal with them." The fight was practically the same as last time. Lauren and Mia lead out the kids from the building when more Moggers attacked. Lauren defended mostly as Mia herded the kids away from the fight before helping her boyfriend's sister. Then she heard a scream. She turned and saw a boy being grabbed. She ran towards them. Seeing she wouldn't get there in time, she grabbed a Senser by a drain and threw it. It landed in the boy's pocket just as they went through the gap.

Jayden used his 'Blazing Strike' to finish off the rest of his group, and then went back to his civilian form. "That's all of them."

"Yeah, but some kids were kidnapped." Emily voiced

"So which one do you think did it?" Mike asked, referring to their new enemies, the group of half-nighlocks who had been grinding their nerves for the past 2 months.

"That doesn't matter. What matters is how we're going to find them." Lauren said

"I might be able to help with that. I planted a Senser on one of the kids. We can use Gap Senser to track him."

"That was Senser 215, right?" Mentor asked, on the phone with Kevin who told him Mia's plan, "We can use this to find him. I'll call when we get a signal."

"Right. Ok I'll tell her." Kevin hung up and announced what Mentor told him, "Also Mia. Mentor says your father and Terry left." Mia sighed. She went over to one of the pull up poles and leaned forward, turning on it, before landing on her feet. She sighed again.

"Mia, did something happen with your father?" Lauren asked

"Guys, you don't have to beat around the bush. I'll tell you guys. Well, you guys know my mom was paralyzed from waist down after the final Battle right?"

"Yeah. She was attacked from behind right?" Emily asked

"Right. After that, we moved to my grandmother's house, it would be easier for me and Terry to be taken care of. But when I was 7, my mom and dad left us with our grandmother. After that, she taught me how to be a samurai."

"Wait, why'd they leave?" Mike asked

"I never knew. My dad visited us but never my mom. I rarely spoke with her."

"Wow, I couldn't imagine life without my mom." Emily said

"Yeah. After she and my dad left, I was trained by my grandmother."

"It must have been so lonely. Would of gone crazy if Terry wasn't there huh?" Antonio asked. As Mia nodded Jayden noticed a car coming towards them. It stopped at the front of the gate. The door opened and Mamoru came out, dressed in summer clothes.

"Mia!" He pulled Terry out as well, also dressed in summer clothes. He looked like he didn't want to be there. Mia, her face was getting red with embarrassment. This was way over the top. Mamoru nodded to the driver, who came behind the Watanabe men and held up a poster of a beach in Hawaii.

"Wow this guy's persistent." Jayden muttered

"I didn't get a chance to tell you what's great about Hawaii. It's an eternal summer while it gets cold here. You'll wear a summer dress instead of a training gi and trade that katana for a tropical punch."

Mia was starting to get mad. This was going a little too far.

"Maybe we should back away slowly." Mike joked, flinching when Jayden elbowed him. Just then Jayden's Samuraizer rang

"It's me…Right." Jayden hung up and turned to the group. "The Scencer was found by the same area we fought Sarator when Terry came the first time. Either the kids are in the area or it was dropped there. We'll split up and look."

As they group ran towards the gate, Mia's father came forward, "Mia, your mother wants this." Her footsteps slowed as the same images flowed into her mind. Just then they heard a woman cry out a teacher's name. Everyone turned their attention to the school. A group of parents surround a teacher, all shooting questions.

"Is it true, was my boy was taken by monsters?"

"Where did they go?"

"I'm afraid we don't know."

"That can't be!" a father said as a mother dropped to her knees in despair.

Jayden laid a hand on Mia's shoulder. Mamoru slightly bristled at that. "Let's go." Mia nodded as she and the rest of the group ran past her father and brother.

**At the Sanzu River**

Takeru let a glowing ball rest in his hand. There were more around him. He looked at Chiaki. The brown haired boy smirked right back at him.

"And can you explain how you got this much, what is this, oh yes, abandonment?"

"Little plan I already put into action. I got some kids and told them if they pile up rocks they can see their parents again. The bonus? There will be so much despair and sadness, a crake will form and water from here can escape. Instant boosting pool."

"While, I warn you to tell me about these things before you get started, nice job. Keep at it."

**Where the kids are**

Chiaki appeared and looked around. Frowning he approached a Mogger, "This isn't enough kids. Go get more." The Mogger nodded. Chiaki kicked a child's pile over, causing him to cry even more. "That's right, cry your heart out."

Mia ran down the path and saw an old abandoned warehouse. Her memory reminded her that this was where they fought Sarator that last time. She saw movement from inside and hid, looking in a broken window. She saw all the kids and immediately called the others. Just as she hung up she saw one kid take a chance at the unguarded door. Mia recognised him as the boy she planted the Senser on. He was grabbed by one of the Moggers when Mia stole him out of his hand. She used herself as a shield and was cut on the arm. She heard a car and she saw her father's. Mia pulled out her sword and fought, knocking down the Moggers, pushing the boy towards her brother who got out.

"Watch him." Her father order the driver, "Mia!" he ran to the girl

"Dad, what are you doing here?"

"Well, well, well." Chiaki smiled as he watched Mia take a defensive stance. "Looks like your all alone Pinky."

"Mia, get behind me." Mamoru said trying to block Mia.

"Got an old guy trying to fight your battles now huh? Get her!"

Before the Mogger's could follow the half-nighlock's orders, the Lion, Dragon and BearZord came flying using their own attacks to distract the Moggers. Mia turned to see the respective owners running towards her.

"Jayden! Guys!"

"Samuraizers, Go, Go Samurai!" they pulled out their phones, their symbols appearing instantly. When they gained their uniforms, they pulled out their swords.

"Sorry, but you guys aren't about the cause what happened last time to happen again." Chiaki said as the Moggers went after them. They brought down most of them working together. Chiaki glared when he heard children behind him. Turning he saw Emily, Antonio and Lauren herald the children out.

"You guys are ok now."

"But you aren't!" Chiaki spun his Jumonji yari staff above his head before bringing it down, a blast of leaves appearing and heading to the three. They slashed but were eventually hit. As they got up, the other rangers crowded them. "Don't think you guys are getting away easy!" Jamming the point into the ground, the group was blasted by razor sharp leaves that busted from the ground, causing them to be thrown into the next building.

"Guys!" Mia yelled as she ran after them, her father following her.

As the group got up, the remaining Moggers ran in and began attacking them. The rangers tried fighting them off for as long as they could. Mia ran in but when her father grabbed her arm, she shouted, "I can't leave them alone! I have to help!" she pushed her father away who hit his shoulder on a metal beam and fell. Mia turned back to him, slightly guilty but mostly angry and confused. "You saw how worried those parents were about their kids. Why don't you get it?"

"I do." Her father said getting up, "That's why I want to get you to safety. I'm such a selfish parent huh? I know your mother would feel the same way about the situation."

"Then why? Why did you leave me and Terry alone that time? Why didn't you take us?" Mia yelled remembering. She was at her grandmother's house and when she couldn't find her parents, she ran out the door, crying when she saw her father wheeling away her mother, not even bothering to turn around as she ran after them. "Mom, she didn't even look at me. I thought you left us behind. Why, why are you coming for me now? Why didn't you come during the war with Xandred?"

"I wanted to take you and your brother. But, your grandmother told me when the time came, you'd needed to be around in the area, and she could train you. Your mother tried to take care of you but she was still healing mentally and physically from the war. I know I hurt you. You must hate me so much."

Back with the group, they were able to fight off most of the Moggers but there were still some around. Chiaki attacked again with his Jumonji yari staff and the screams of her friends made Mia snap out of it. She looked again at the cut on her arm that was hurting her and looked at her friends who were surrounded by Moggers.

"I'm not going to stop being a samurai and I don't hate you or mom. It's just on that day…Just…" Mia turned and ran towards the Moggers.

Chiaki saw her and ordered the Moggers to stop her. Mia fought them all before destroying them together. Seeing this, the half nighlock let his anger get the best of him and attacked again. Mia drew her symbol, it blocking on the attacks. In a blast Mia walked out of the blast in her uniform. Chiaki ran forward and the two began to exchange hits before backing off. The two went into a stance before they went at it again. He eventually hit her and she slid across the floor.

"Mia!" Jayden threw the Black Box to her. Mia stood on her knee and faced her sword to the Black Box. Her uniform gained the white cape. She put the Turtle Desk and spun it, "Super spin sword, Super Air Way! Super Samurai Slash." Chiaki screamed as he flew back and into the wall. He glared at them before disappearing.

"Alright."

"Nice one."

"Great job Mia!"

Later that night, Mia sat backstage at a concert, she'd open for. Lauren was doing her hair as the two talked. Mia was in a black shirt, white skirt, black tights and combat boots.

"Did you see the way your father glared at Jayden the entire time?" Lauren joked pinning Mia's hair up

"Yeah poor guy. I'll have to make it up to him tonight. You know what my mom promised she's do?"

"What?"

"I always wanted to be a singer but I also like taking care of kids. But my mom said she'd do my make up when I did my first performance. Like this one."

"I wish my mom could have been around. You know, she died a while after Jayden was born. Done." Lauren said, patting Mia's shoulder. Mia sent her a sympathetic smile. Then she saw her father come in.

"Hello Mia. I just wanted to let you know that tonight I'll be taking the plane back to Hawaii. After your performance of course. I'll be sure to tell your mother about how you fought. And you feel."

Mia turned around facing her father, "Um, why did Mom…?"

"Well why don't you ask her yourself?" Mia looked confused until she saw her mother wheeling herself towards her.

"I'm going to leave you guys." Lauren said, "Erika." She nodded to her.

"Mia," she took her hand in hers, "I'm sorry for leaving you that time. But it wasn't that I forgot about you or Terry. Both of you, especially you have been on my mind this entire time. I'm so sorry."

Mia remembered when she ran after her mother she remembered that she kept calling for her mother. "Mom, Mom!" Mia flew into her mother's arms, crying.

Her father looked at them, remembering Mia's voice. Looking he could almost see Mia as a little girl hugging her mother.

Trent came in cautiously, trying not to interrupt. Mia opened her eyes and saw him and slowed her crying.

"Trent."

"Hi, sorry to interrupt but you go on in 20 minutes."

"Ok, Mom?" Her mother gave her a questioning look, "think you could do my make-up?"

Her mother gave her a smile, "I'd love to."

Everyone was back stage just as Mamoru approached Jayden.

"Dad alert." Antonio warned

"You, Hayden."

"It's Jayden. What can I help you with?"

"I want you to stay away from my daughter, that's what."

"I'm suddenly glad your dad likes me." Mike whispered to Emily

"Um, Mr. Watanabe, listen. I love your daughter and I'm not about to let her go."

"Besides, he has my blessing." They all turned to see Mia, Terry and their mother. "Mamoru be reasonable. I've known Jayden since he was a small boy."

"Hi Mrs. Watanabe." Jayden said

"Hello dear. Now Mamoru if you threaten Jayden again, you'll see how scary I can be in a wheelchair."

"Yes dear."

"Now you two better get ready." Erika told her children

"Two?" Kevin asked

"One of guitar players got sick so Terry's taking over. We got to get to the stage now."

"Ladies and Gentlemen, give it up for Mia Watanabe."

_**Chan-Chan-Bara Chanbara!  
Chan-Bara-Bara Chanbara!**_

Splendid!

Time keeps on flowing  
The past becomes now  
The spirits of Japan start awakening  
Exhibiting seriousness (chanbara, chanbara!)  
It is dangerous if you downplay it (chanbara, chanbara!)  
If you show an opening, there will be no tomorrow

One Stroke, Imperial Report, authorized by Divine Providence!  
In a storm of applause, the main stars appear!

Cherry blossoms fall in a flash  
Now it's time to go, Samurai  
In order to protect those lives  
Cut, cut, dance, dance  
In the end, say "banzai!"  
The power of the words will explode  
Let's bushido (let's bushido)  
Let's take this challenge (let's take this challenge)

Splendid!

For a samurai  
There is no treason  
It is the pact he once made with his friends  
Always serious (chanbara, chanbara!)  
Sometimes regretful (chanbara, chanbara!)  
There's a feeling to not be beaten even during practice

One Stroke, Imperial Report, authorized by Divine Providence!  
In the uproarious festival, the main stars appear!  


_**Rising up in a flash  
Now it's time to go, Samurai  
We want to save this sinking world  
Cut, cut, dance, dance  
The Origami are in standby  
Five hearts come together as one  
Let's bushido (Let's bushido)  
Looks like you cut it (looks like you cut it)**_

In order to make these great dreams shine on  
Today, too, the morning sun rises by the Mount Fuji

Chan-Chan-Bara Chanbara!  
Chan-Bara-Bara Chanbara!  
Put your love and courage into your sword  
Chan-Chan Bara, Samurai  
Chan-Bara-Bara, Cut it up  
The darkness that blocks your way  
Let's bushidou (let's bushidou)  
Let's take this challenge (let's take this challenge)  
Splendid!

**Sorry this took so long. So the song is the opening of Shikenger I just took out that part. Hey for the gleek fans, did you see that the guy who plays Antonio is a warbler. I saw him in the video of Blaine perfoming 'Teenage Dream'. Oh and heads up, I'll be doing a Mike and Emily version of 'Father' to. Review**


End file.
